Candy From A Killer
by Just Birthday
Summary: Contains LxBB. Written by Mattx13 and xXxJUST BIRTHDAYxXx. Sometimes, the oddest things will draw you to someone. Like candy. Candy from a killer.


It was any ordinary day. Everyone was working at headquarters, and there was nothing unusual to be noticed. Except for L's anxiousness to leave. L had an appointment with someone, and they were to meet in a hotel room. He had a hunch he knew who it was. He didn't think that they would show up, though.

The appointment was set for two o'clock. Afternoon. Which it was that time. Watari drove him to the hotel, and L insisted on no back up, but his own solo event. Him only. No bugs, no cameras, no people. And they agreed, for L knew best. As always. So, with a key to the hotel, he entered room 213, locking the door behind him. Then, someone walked up behind him and restrained L from looking behind him to see who this was.

"You made it," said an oddly familiar voice.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be here. I'm surprised." And that caused raising eyebrows.

"You're surprised?"

"Yes," L admitted it a nod, the man walking up behind him and holding the sugar freak detective.

"Do you not like this?" It asked with a not-so-innocent smile.

"No, I don't mind it. Actually, I like it. I like it a lot when people are more assertive to get what they desire, even if it's me." He wasn't bragging. Recall that he was shocked. "It's a pleasant surprise, though." Then, the lights went out, and it was pitch black. L's eyes not adjusted to it, he used his hearing to see.

"Then maybe I should be assertive… More often." The man smirked, and L could feel that he was doing so. L's breathing became unsteady, and the man sensed this. He chuckled cruelly. "Nothing to worry your precious little head over," the man said. He went to L's neck and took a long, spine chilling lick, which made L grunt a bit, squirming. "Relax." With an evil chuckle, the man chomped down on L's soft spot, causing him to groan out in more of pleasure then pain. He shivered. "I can be quite a tease, can't I?" A cruel chuckle came again as L was turned around, pushed to the bed behind him, and pinned. "I won't be quick and merciless. No, I'm quite the opposite." Biting down again and drawing blood, the man licked up the sweet sugar filled blood as the detective who owned that blood groaned out again.

"I-I can see this," L managed to reply. "But hit me with what you have, I'll handle it all. After all, I am L."

"I'll make you eat those words."

"I dare you."

"Don't go back on your word, now. But for now, all I want you to do is GUESS. Do you know who I am?"

"One of two people," L said simply. "Isn't that right, Beyond Birthday?"

"My, Lawli-pop, you've always been so smart!"

"And you've always tried to out-do me," L snapped. "So, isn't this your grand moment of glory? Having your way with me?"

"Wrong," Beyond said, holding L's wrists tight enough to make him groan in pain. Wicked curves appeared on his lips. "Whether out of pain or pleasure, my moment of glory is to make you scream my name." And immediately, L scoffed at him, his eyes now fully adjusted to the darkness to see Beyond, who blinked.

"Make me," L taunted.

With a hefty, manic laugh, Beyond clawed at L's bite mark. "I will" He bent over to L's neck and sucked up the blood that was running down, L biting his tongue to keep him from saying anything. He couldn't help but to wince at the pain of Beyond's sharp ass nails.

"Y-You're despicable," L said. Beyond looked at him and laughed.

"ME? I'M despicable? Who's the one enjoying this? You disgust me."

Grunting at the twisted man, L looked away from Beyond. He was disgusting, for there was no proof he wasn't enjoying it. Evidence was clear of that.

Beyond suddenly frowned. As if he was annoyed by the fact that his Lawli-pop had turned away from him. Maybe he was... Reaching behind him, Beyond grabbed a pocket knife out of the back pocket of his jeans. Opening the knife with his teeth, he easily cut off L's shirt. Throwing the now useless torn shirt in a random direction, slowly carving his initials into the young detective's chest. As the blood dribbled down L's toned chest, Beyond's eyes watched as it flowed before taking a single lick. L groaned in pain, wincing as Beyond carved his initials in, then moaning at sudden pleasure of a tongue rolling on his skin. He wasn't giving up yet. L looked back at Beyond, probably doing what the psycho-killer wanted from him. With a hefty puff of air, chest in pain when he did so, L glared at Beyond with his deep grey pearls. Beyond smirked back at L's glaring expression, somehow finding amusement out of his fruitless attempts at resisting his forceful advances. He brought his hand up to his mouth and placed the knife inside holding it with his teeth. He then took the now empty hand and brought it down to L's nipple where he then proceeded to twist the now hardening nipple with his rough fingertips. Groaning once again in both pain and pleasure, L's shut his one eye, the other watching Beyond through a half closed eyelid. But the detective kept resisting. Though, he knew himself it was useless. Beyond would have his way and win. But L could only fight against the truth this time. Beyond smirked as L groaned. Grinding his hips into the young detective, he was pleased to hear the groan that came from L's lips.

"I don't know why you keep trying to resist me, Lawli-pop. It would be so much more fun if you just gave in." Beyond gave another smirk and twisted L's nipple more harshly, giving another teasing look to the detective/partner in crime... In this crime. Giving out a moan, L looked up at Beyond and scoffed.

"If I gave in," the sleepy eyed man said. "What kind of detective would I be?" Groaning at the sudden pain from the previous initials in his chest, he panted slightly. "I refuse... to give in." Beyond smirked, letting go of L's tortured nipple, and reaching back into his pocket, and bringing out rope and a small blue pill. He tied the young detective to the bed and brought the pill towards L's lips and forced it into L's mouth. He then took his other hand to L's throat and began coaxing him to swallow until he actually did.

"Maybe now you will be a little less resistant." Beyond smirking teasingly.

Growling at one, the bitter taste of the pill and two, Beyond's ugly truth, L tried to struggle free. "D-Damn it."

"Now, now, now, Lawli-pop. I don't want you to get bored waiting for that pill to kick in." Beyond smirked teasingly and brought his hand back up only to twist the other nipple teasing, causing more pleasure to the detective. He then bent down and licked L's wound, tracing his own initials.

L growled under his breath, glaring at Beyond from her perspective. "You are truly the worst kind of man."

Beyond brought his head up from L's chest and looked at the man under him. "I believe you actually are the worst. Enjoying this. I never knew you were a masochist." Beyond then went back to work on licking up the still bleeding wound.

"Stop turning it around on me," L said, growling more like. "And I don't enjoy pain, thank you." Though, that was clearly a lie. "Besides, you're the one who's enjoying cutting me up, licking the blood away. I can stab back, too, you know."

Beyond growled in annoyance, bringing his head back up to see the detective. _Shouldn't that pill be working by now_? Beyond thought angrily as he glared at the detective. For once Beyond did not feel like snapping back at the man under him, instead he silently fumed.

"Why don't you check?" L replied simply, cocking his head up a bit. He could read beyond like a kid's book. "It's hard to express much when you're tied up, you know." With that, L kept quiet. For now.

Beyond frowned more at the suggestion and pulled out another pill and made it go down the detectives throat like the last one. He hoped that this would maybe speed things up just a little bit. L growled lowly, but the pills did take effect. He learned on good lesson: Don't take candy from killers. Groaning, he tried to escape the ropes tying him down. Beyond smirked in success, now happy he could play with a more WILLING toy. Finally lowering his mouth and wrapping it around L's more abused, hard nipple, running his tongue across it slowly, teasing him more. Moaning, L's fingers twitched slightly as his nipple was taken hostage by Beyond. Then again, all of L was hostaged to him.

"I warn you now Lawli-pop, your pants are going to get extremely painful in a minute, so we'll take them off. But your boxers will hurt too if you're wearing any....Let's see if you are!" Beyond said, unbuttoning L's jeans, pulling the zipper down with his teeth, throwing the other useless article of clothing to a random area below. Well, of course he was wearing boxers! Just because he didn't like socks, it didn't apply for boxers as well. L groaned because, well, it was rather uncozy down there.

"Just hurry up," L said. "....please."

"Ah, taunt L to the point of begging or give him what he wants.....The first one sounds better. By the way, love the L pattern on your boxers." He said, letting L hear the smirk in his voice, stripping him of last piece of clothing, running his cold hand up L's thigh, taunting him further.

"Ah, I'm having too much fun!"

"Nngh...!" L shut his eyes, wincing at the cold hand. Dammit, he thought immediately. Opening an eye slightly, he glared up at Beyond. He knew he was giving Beyond exactly what he wanted, yes. But he just wanted it over with. And he also knew that Beyond would take forever until that was to happen. Joy.

"I thought you were gonna make me scream your name," L taunted with a poison tongue. "Looks like I may win if you keep this up." Beyond looked back at back at him with a poisonous glare, eyes glowing in anger and hidden lust. He huffed, smirking once again, reaching in his right front pocket for another instrument of torture. A ring. That wasn't for fingers. Getting it adjusted so it was as big as it could, he slipped it onto L's 'length' and tightened it accordingly. Moaning again, more of a groan, L couldn't exactly DO much, being tied up and all. But he could help to think: What was Beyond planning?

Beyond smirked. "I hope you know what that does." He said before licking L's length, wanting to hear him moan louder. Moaning as Beyond wanted it, L's eyes were shut once again, fingers twitching into fists. He breathed in before taking him all in his mouth, actually now blushing from embarrassment, sucking hard. L couldn't help but to give a small, almost invisible smirk. Beyond. Embarrassed. Chah! It was then washed away when he moaned again, Beyond as well, sending vibrations up L's spine, deep-throating him. L moaned louder, gasping slightly as the vibrations that sent chills through his body, hair on end. L looked down at Beyond, breath puffing heavily as he moaned again, over and over, but not as loud as the first time he did. He blamed the ring. L's hips started to buck a bit, making himself moan a bit more. Beyond choked a bit, but kept it there, holding his hips down, taking all that his gag reflex could stand. L moaned even more, rather loud now, groaning as well. He felt it coming up again. Quick. Beyond smirked, licking a throbbing vain, groaning for him. L moaned slightly louder, his chest lifting slightly, which still hurt. Damn initials being there. Carved. Ow. Beyond was wondering why it wasn't it pain, taking off his own pants, groaning loudly, surprised how hard he actually was.

L opened his eyes to take a peek, then smirked. Looks like he's natural, L thought, letting a small chuckle escape. He'd regret that later. Beyond heard that, glaring at the man, removing his mouth, letting his Lawliet watched as he stripped his own clothes off, then flipped the detective on his stomach, harshly entering him without warning, making him bleed and crying out at L's heat. L cried out, probably moaning at the top of his lungs now. I knew I'd regret that, L thought, teeth grinding together, toes curls, hands as fists. Tears started to well up in his eyes at the pain. Beyond groaned loudly in pleasure, clawing at his initials carved into L.

"AGH!" L winced at the pain, then moaned at the pleasure. He was starting to get used to it, but ow! Sunovah BITCH, the clawing of the initials, God DAMN! L started to pant as he groaned and moaned and winced, trying to keep his eyes open. Beyond thrusted in deeper, until he hit a certain bundle of nerves. L gasped once again, groaning and moaning at the top of his lungs. He wasn't gonna say it... If he did, Beyond Birthday would win. Beyond thrusted harder, putting much more pressure on those nerves, groaning loudly but not as loud as L. Who, by the way, was still pretty damn loud. He started to rise up again, then moaned louder, somehow that being possible. Beyond continued to hit those nerves as hard and fast, not because of L, because was enjoying this.

He couldn't yell it out, and L knew it. He wasn't going to loose. He admitted it. he was childish, and hated to loose. His lungs were starting to get sore, too. His chest was already in pain. And BB refused to come first. He clamped his teeth down on the spot on L's neck, wrapping his hand around L's length, timing it in so he pumped each time he thrusted in. L felt it rise up, but something was preventing any of it to happen. Panting heavily, he moaned as loud as he could, lungs ready to give out.

No. He wouldn't give in. BB had the same feeling but there was nothing stopping him.  
Holding back as much as he could, crying out in more pain then pleasure. Eventually, someone would have to give in. L started to melt more. And the more he did, the more he knew he had lost. He had to get it over with. End it. Beyond was in too much pain, and L wasn't liking it. Though... He didn't know why. He had to, even though it was the one thing he hated most. BB was strangely thinking the same thing. And he REALLY needed to come NOW. _God, I hate this. Fine. I give up on three._

Since L was still incapable of the act, he'd just shout it like Beyond's intentions were. At three. 1... 2... 3! Beyond came harder, screaming in the sudden wave of pleasure as L screamed the name Beyond was probably dying to hear. After all, it was his goal.

"BEYOND BIRTHDAY," he screamed, then gasped and moaned as he then lay limp on the bed, panting heavily.

BB looked at him in surprise, leaning to L's ear. "....Lawliet, do you still wish to come?"

"It's getting painful not to," L admitted, blushing red from having to say Beyond's name. BB smiled strangely sweetly, taking the ring off, and since he had not yet pulled out, hitting his nerves, one last time. L moaned as the liquids practically flew from him, his panting becoming hot and heavy. He looked at a side glance at Beyond, eyes softer then the last times he had. Beyond finally pulled out, holding the detective tight, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. L panted a bit longer, nuzzling into the killer. His killer.

"Lawliet....I love and hate you so much."

"..." L smirked and kissed Beyond's jaw line. "And I, you, Beyond. But remind me."

"Hm?" Beyond looked at the detective with a curious face.

"Never take candy from killers."


End file.
